The invention relates to a nutcracker, and more particularly to a nutcracker of the type which is capable of adjustment to accommodate nuts of different sizes.
The basic design for adjustable nutcrackers includes an anvil, a hammer, and a mechanism for adjusting the distance between the anvil and hammer. Once this distance is suitably adjusted to securely grip a nut of a particular size between the anvil and hammer, the hammer is forcibly moved toward the anvil to thereby crack the nut. Preferably, the hammer is displaced only a limited, predetermined distance so as to crack the shell of the nut without damaging the kernel therein.
In prior adjustable nutcrackers, the above-mentioned adjusting mechanism is either mechanically complex or requires manual manipulation by the operator that can be tedious and laborious.